Amaryllis and Dreaming
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: Two drabbles about Inuyasha and Kagome.


**Disclaimer:** Inu- Yasha is owned by Takahashi Rumiko and all the other grand high mucky mucks. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from these. Any similarity to any stories not my own is a coincidence.

**Title:** Amaryllis  
**Genre:** Fluff; Kagome/Inuyasha  
**Rating:** G  
**Timeline:** Just sometime toward perhaps the middle of things. *grin*

**Author's Notes:** Amaryllis is a colder weather blooming flower._ Arigato_ of course means, thank you_. Doumo, doumo,_ means roughly, okay/informal your welcome

* * *

"Kagome…" Inuyasha practically growled.

She blithely ignored him and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"_Arigato_, Inuyasha."

"It was nothing. I just saw them and thought you might like them. If I had known…"

"I do like them," Kagome interrupted happily, bringing the light smelling winter blooms up to her nose to breath in their soft scent.

She giggled and reached up to tickle Inuyasha's nose with the delicate white and pink blooms, causing him to sneeze once. Kagome's giggle became a light-hearted laugh.

"I like them very much, Inuyasha."

Before he could protest, the young woman pulled him down by his shoulder and tried to kiss him again on his cheek. He surprised her though and turned his head at the last moment, letting his lips brush hers quickly.

"Inuyasha…"

It was a chaste kiss, but it set her heart racing.

_"Doumo, doumo_, Kagome," he said softly before walking away with a pleased smile that he made certain she couldn't see…

* * *

**Title:** Dreaming  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Timeline:** Sometime during the three years that Kagome is away

**Author's Notes:** The song is Dearest sung by Hamasaki Ayumi

* * *

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

That smiling face will  
Have to stay with me without fail.  
People are all sad, so  
They go and forget, but-

For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes and ducked underneath the pounding cold water. He tried to focus on the fierce sting of it on his skin, willing it to drive away the ache in his soul.

"Kagome…"

And then he felt it, the warmth of her; her naked arms sliding around him, her hands tracing the muscles of his chest.

"Kagome…"

_"Inuyasha…"_

The half demon tilted his head, feeling the brush of her lips against his neck as she whispered beneath the sounds of the falling water.

_"Inuyasha, why did you leave me?"_

He couldn't answer her. Instead he closed his eyes tighter, seeking the numbing darkness, but all he could see was her sweet smiling face.

_"Why did you leave me, Inuyasha?"_

"There were others who needed you," he replied finally, torn between the nearly overwhelming desire to give into his fantasy of her, and the aching need to be free of the exquisite pain of it, knowing that it wasn't reality.

_"And you don't?"_

He felt her hands slide lowering, caressing.

_"You don't need me, Inuyasha?"_

"Kagome…"

_"You don't need me with you, Inuyasha?"_

"I need you," he admitted to himself. "I need you and I love you. But I'm not the only one. I'm not the only one you're important to."

He took a deep breath, catching the soft, sweet remembered scent of her, even beneath the beating of the water. He clung to it like it was the only real thing in his world.

_"That's why you left me?"_

"Kaede says I've grown wise," he snorted before falling into a thoughtful silence. "But if I have…" he continued slowly. "It's because of you."

_"Oh, Inuyasha…"_

And then it was as if she was nuzzling his neck fondly and for just a moment, Inuyasha let himself sink into his fantasy. Kagome was really with him. It was her soft hair brushing his shoulder, her lips on his skin, her hands caressing him. The harsh sting of the water was as nothing, and there was only her.

It was perfect.

It couldn't last.

_"Thank you, Inuyasha…"_ he heard her whisper as the water finally began to steal his warmth.

"Kagome…"

He could feel the sense of her fading.

_"Goodbye…"_

Her voice became the sound of the waterfall.

_"Inyuasha…"_

The hands he felt were is own.

"Kagome…"

He opened his eyes slowly.

"I love you," he admitted quietly to himself. "Always… and someday…"

He left the rest unsaid. "Someday…" he whispered.


End file.
